What is Lightning
by ONDER
Summary: To draw damage to herself and away from the rest of the Familia, serving as a lightning rod. Ok, so being reborn in the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't so bad. Learning that I have lightning flames? "F*k my life! I am officially going to die a slow and painful death!" Well. Maybe not slow, but defiantly painful considering my brother is going to be Vongola Decimo.
1. Disclaimer

**Mariko:** Disclaimer... disclaimer... who to do the disclaimer...

 ***Lambo enters with Hayato chasing him***

 **Mariko:** Haya-chan! Perfect timing! I was just wondering who could do me a favor!

 **Hayato:** *warily* What do you want stupid woman?

 **Mariko:** First of all, I am not stupid, second of all, I need a disclaimer.

 **Hayato:** And why would I do a disclaimer?

 **Erri:** So... I own you and can put you into a relationship with Takeshi and make it canon?

 **Hayato:** *blushes* N-N-NO! THAT IDIOT OF A FUCKING AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

 **Erri:** *grows mushrooms in a corner* There goes that hope.

 **Mariko:** *comforts Erri* Well, look at it this way, you can still put them in a relationship.

 **~oOo~oOo~**

 **Erri:** Unless you haven't figured it out by now, there will be uncensored cursing in this book, and I will be trying my hand at romance filled relationships. But nothing rated M. Cant write smut. *grins evilly* Yet. And the only thing or person that I own in this is my OC named Mariko and the other OC that I haven't yet created but will appear. This is a slight AU because of the simple fact of Mariko's appearance. It may not look like a slight AU, but it is. The Plot is almost basically the same with what I have down. I will be changing things up a bit to make things more convenient for me. That includes but is not limited to: Plot, Character Personally, Time and Place. I read a fanfiction plunny and it decided to hop over into my yard and has yet to leave. Yes, it involves an OC or two that are important to the plot, that is the whole idea of an SI after all, and yes, she is slightly OP when it comes to mental abilities. However there is a good reason for that, for any Doctor Who fans out there, Mariko is BASICALLY a time lord, or half time lord or what ever. She doesn't travel time, however she has been exposed to it and thus her mental processes have been changed there will be more of an explanation in the story. One last thing, while I hate character x OC as a plot driven thing, that doesn't mean I won't play wth it a little. I can tell you right now that Mariko will be going out with Xanxus for at least a small time. There is an Omake that I am working on where it is in that time frame. I am using it to teach Mariko. Reborn set it up. That is the story


	2. Chapter 1: Fuck my Life!

_To draw damage to herself and away from the rest of the Familia, serving as a lightning rod._

 **~oOo~oOo~**

 **First Person: Mariko**

Ok let's get this straight, being reborn isn't so bad, it's the fact that I have all my memories intact... well as intact as they were in my past life because let's be honest, my memory is shit.

Being reborn in an anime is only slightly worse.

Learning said anime is Katekyo Hitman Reborn is probably one of the upsides, it is like, the only anime that I actually remember anything about.

Learning that I have lightning flames? "Fuck my life! I am officially going to die a slow and painful death!" Well... maybe not slow, but defiantly painful considering my brother is going to be Vongola Decimo.

At least I don't have to worry about changing the script that I hardly remember... I knew that I would have to face Leviathan if Reborn made me a guardian. I knew that we would be facing Mukuro. I knew that we would be going to the future. I knew that we would have some trouble with Simon or who ever they are. And I knew that we would break the Arcobaleno curse. And that is about it. I don't remember how, or even why for most of it. But...

Now on to my next problem. In my past life, I only knew a little bit of Japanese. Mostly that of which I picked up by watching anime and reading fanfiction. The upside was that as soon as I brushed up on the language, I knew French! And I even knew a little bit of Finnish because I was a writer in the past and made on of my character's Finnish. It was surprisingly easy to pick up on the words after that.

The problem after that would be that I didn't know how to fight. At all. My past life was, to say the least, peaceful. My greatest advantage was that I could dance, and from what I could tell, the balance gained from dancing in my past life translated over. Which meant, that I would be able to do some decent acrobatics in the near future, and some amazing dance moves as well. Wonder what Oka-san would think once I started doing that.

And last problem... I now knew that I had Lightning Flames.

Hey! As a baby there is just about jack shit that I can do, laying down for a nap only to realize that I didn't need as much sleep as Tsuna did was pretty boring. So I tried to see what kind of flames I had. How was I supposed to know that it wouldn't be a good idea to Light my flames before the age of three?

Unfortunately, I realized my mistake soon after. I completely forgot about Nono's visit to the Sawada household.

Oka-san, please excuse me while I go into a corner and scream profanities in as many languages that I knew. Or at least tried to.

It didn't help that I actually did remember that my father was in the Italian mob. And just who his boss was.

Fuck. I am going to have so many problems later. Well, let's just try and avoid the 'nice' old man that wanted to be called grandpa. Of course, I slipped up and said it in English. Why the fuck not? It only happened once I swear! But sometimes once is all it takes. I was already on the watch-list because of the fact that I awakened my flames too early, but now he was going to pay extra close attention to me now that he knew that I knew at least some words in English.

All I wanted to do meanwhile was bang my head on a wall.

Tsuna gained a ball from Iemitsu and I gained a fucking doll. A doll. Not a cute stuffed animal, but a doll. And a Barbie at that. What the Hell?! Barbie's body structure is out of human proportions anyways. I told him as much as well, just in a more childish manner.

"Papa, wouldn't it look weird your size?" Admittedly, not the best choice of phrase, but oh well!

All he did was laugh and asked me what I would like instead. Wait... he actually understood that I didn't want it? Guess this blond idiot isn't as much of an idiot as I first though. So I grab his hand, and drag him out the door. Much to the amusement of one Timoteo di Vongola. Yes bitch, I remember your full name now. Even if I don't know how to properly spell it...

So I drag my idiot of a father and my big brother to the toy store. Tsuna, knowing that I was like this and steadfastly refused to leave Tsuna alone in the company of strangers, just went with me. So we reach the toy store, and we head to the area where the toys that I have been pinning for for the last couple of weeks reside. The first thing I grab? The dark purple stuffed dragon, what else? The next thing I grab? The two boxes of Legos. One contained the cute little woodland animals, and the other contained a fire breathing dragon, of course.

Meanwhile, the Vongola don is laughing his ass off on the inside, and my father is standing there like the idiot that he is. Toddeling up to him, I hand the things to my father and say "These toys please!" With the puppy eyes that Tsuna taught me to do. This only makes 'Grandpa' laugh out loud and Iemitsu to stand there like a fish out of water. I was smirking on the inside.

Obviously I get what I want because Tsuna joins in, he already knows that I would let him put one of them together, and father dearest caved. Now he knew what I liked.

Mission status: Completed

 **~oOo~oOo~**

 **Third Person Limited: Timoteo**

Timoteo didn't know what to think is one Sawada Mariko. For one, the black haired, blue eyed girl wasn't like most. He could sense that right off the bat when he noticed that she had awakened primary Lightning Flames. They were in fairly decent control considering that the girl was a three year old. The next thing that had caught his attention was the fact that she had called him grandpa, in English of all languages. What happened after Iemitsu gave her a doll amused him more than anything else. The affronted looked on her face made him chuckle just a little. What really surprised him though, was the fact that she basically dragged Iemitsu and Tsunayoshi out to the toy store, and picked some toys that would not normally be associated with a girl her age. What made him slightly worried was when he walked in on her playing with the legos. That normally wouldn't bother him, but she was making the dragon eat the animals from the other set. That worry immediately disappeared during dinner that night when Iemitsu was describing a surgery that one of his men had undergone in order to save his ability to walk after an accident on the job. Half way through, young Tsunayoshi rushed his very queasy looking sister out of the dinning room and into the bathroom where sounds of retching could be heard soon after. Needless to say, Iemitsu did not repeat the experience when his children returned with a still slightly queasy looking Mariko. Now he knew that she just saw things in the light that they were, and didn't try to sugar-coat them.

Two days later, Nana, Tsunayoshi, and Mariko brought home a small calico kitten that Mariko announced was now named Lucky. In English. When asked about the choice of name, Mariko says that the kitten is lucky, and that so was she. It seemed that young Mariko would be taking care of the cat as Nana claimed that it would make Mariko more responsible, and that she was planning on getting something for Tsunayoshi if the cat didn't need more than one person looking after it. As soon as he got back to Italy, he would implement that strategy on his own sons.

By the end of the week, he had decided that it would be safer to leave Mariko's flames unsealed so as to not stint her growth. And Tsunayoshi hadn't awakened his flames during the entire trip. There was a time that the Vongola don had thought that he would, but then Mariko had gotten in the way and had a starring contest with the dog that had terrified her brother. The surprising thing was that she had won. But other than that, a very uneventful vacation.

 **~oOo~oOo~**

 **First Person: Mariko**

When the two boys left, I couldn't help but sigh in relief. They were gone! HALE FUCKING GOD ALMIGHTY! Not that I actually believed in just one god, but I wasn't going to get into politics or religion or whatever infuriating subjects were brought up. The good thing was that I could now understand Italian. I know for a fact that it wasn't this easy to pick up languages in my first life, so why was it so easy now?

Thankfully, that question was left for another day.

 **~oOo~oOo~**

 _And thus the first change. May the consequences be large or small, it is done and cannot be reversed._

 _So mote it be._


	3. Chapter 2: So This is my Family?

**First person: Mariko**

If there was one thing I was not looking forward to in this new life, it was school. School was the bane of my existence in my last life, it likely wasn't going to be any better in this one. At least I wouldn't have a problem with bullies, having taken matters into my own hands and insisted that Tsuna and I both learn martial arts among other self defense lessons. How to use weapons was definitely one of my favorites. I even had one of my tessen with me at all times.

You can never be too prepared.

Of course, I completely forgot about a bloodthirsty Skylark. Why wouldn't I remember him? Note: sarcasm.

At least I know that Tsuna could fight Kyoya now. Although I was wondering when his notoriously clumsy side would come out. It hasn't so far. Thank the gods. At least I know know that I can hold up against the Hibari Kyoya. What truly surprised me afterwards? The fact that we had apparently become best buddies. Of course nobody can resist my charm. *insert hair flip* But in all seriousness, I think Tsuna's flames are calling out to elements I swear. I've already got Mochida begging for my ass. It was however, rather hilarious when Mochida thought that Tsuna was in the way of our, I quote here, 'true love'. *insert floating hearts here* Ya... Tsuna doesn't have a brother complex, he is just very protective. And I mean VERY protective. He even got me two different breeds of dogs that are known to be good guard dogs; a Belgian Malinois named Kenshin, and a Briard named Tarou. Both are rather large dogs. I mean... someone help me! Overprotective brother on the loose! Fortunately Lucky get along just fine with the dogs. I even saw them all snuggling the other day. Adorable. And Kyoya agrees with me on that account. He and I may or may not have teamed up against Tsuna for pictures of his adorableness.

But really, I have to agree with Kyoya on more than one account. And one of those matters in two words: Sasagawa Ryohei. Don't get me wrong, I know for a fact that that man will be an amazing asset to the family, and an even better healer when the time comes. Not that I will be the one to tell him. You will not be catching me dealing with him any more than necessary. No siry. I much prefer Take-kun. Speaking of Take-kun, I wonder were he is. Hope he isn't hurting himself over baseball like in the manga and anime. That'd just be upsetting to all of us. Especially Tsuna, he would see t as his fault and then nothing would get done.

 **~oOo~oOo~**

Kyoya saw me practicing with my Lightning flames today and immediately demanded that I teach him. So I do. As it turns out, I am also a Cloud.

Hu.

This is going to be fun. *grins evilly*

Off at the Sawada household Tsuna shivers.

 **~oOo~oOo~**

 _And thus the second change. May the consequences be large or small, it is done and cannot be reversed._

 _So mote it be._

* * *

 **Short chapter, I know. But I really couldn't think of much to place here.**


	4. Chapter 3: Back off Jumalat, He's Mine

_It has been ten years since Nono's visit. Mariko, and Tsuna have both awakened their flames, and Tsuna has Guardians. Well, some of them. After all, the Sun can only shine in the Sky, the Rain can only fall if it is free to do so, the Clouds can only be free if there are no chains, and the Lightning will only strike if there is something that draws its interest._

 **~oOo~oOo~**

 **First person: Mariko**

Today is going to be hell, and Kyo-nii is going to have so much fun. I really don't want to know what would have happened to those bastards if we hadn't caught them when we had. I would have been pissed for ceartain. And that would have meant that Kyo-nii would have been absolutely livid. The last time I saw Kyo-nii livid was when Tsuna was put in the hospital two years ago. Needless to say, I deserve my rank in the D.C. No one hurts our Sky. Or at least, no one hurts our Sky, and gets away with it. No one is going to see that bastard of a driver for a very long time.

But that didn't matter today. Today, after school, the D.C., Tsuna, Take-kun, Ryo-kun, Kyo-chan, and Ha-chan are going to completely eradicate a certain human trafficking organization. Or at least, that was the plan. Until Oka-san hired the home tutor. Now, it has been a good thirteen years or more since I watched KHR, and I am pretty sure that this is were Reborn comes into the picture. Of course, being the good School Council member, and proud D.C. member that I am, as well as the fact that I have an overprotective older brother, I look to Tsuna for the next move. He doesn't look... pleased.

"Tsu-nii?" I ask him. He responded with an "I'm fine Imoto."

I give him a look to remind him that he isn't the only one with Hyper Intuition, and I know that he is lying. He shakes his head. "Not now, we have to get to school for the Council, and then we have the after school activity that we are participating in. Ka-san, we aren't going to be home in time to meet the home tutor. In fact, we may have to stay at Onii-san's house tonight for the project." Oka-san just giggles and says that it's fine and to not forget our bentos. Tsuna promises to call if we can't return home tonight while I grab the many bentos that Oka-san has made. Tsu-nii and I didn't get up early enough to help her today because of some late-night planing for the raid.

On the way out, I could have sworn that someone was watching. But, I knew how to look with out people seeing. Unless you could see that kind of thing, then you could see right through me. Tsu-nii on the other hand, didn't have the troubles that I do, so I am ceartain that he knew who was watching. "Yo Tsuna, Mari! How are the two of you. Here, let me get some of that for you." Take-kun tries to take my bentos. "Not a fucking chance sword-idiot. If you wanna help, grab my bag. You know the drill. I get the food, and you get the paperwork. I am less likely to drop it out of sheer idiocy." I snarl at him, knowing that he knew I was playing with him. "Haha, of course! I totally forgot." Meanwhile Tsu-nii just roles his eyes, well used to our antics. "Tsuna-kun! I brought the cake that I promised!" Kyo-chan called after spotting us. Tsu-nii waves at Kyo-chan as she joins us with as many bento boxes as I carry. "Good, cuz I got the food. Now all we need to do is rely on Ha-chan to provide the drinks. And if she doesn't, I am sooooooo giving her all my paperwork. The ones printed on the non-flammable paper that Sho-kun created." I playfully growl out as everyone laughs. We all know that I am just teasing. "So, does anyone know how long we are going to be working on the project at the Taiyo Monkey's house?" Ha-chan asks joining us with an extra backpack more than usual. "Did you bring the drinks?" I ask. Gotta keep the priorities straight after all. Ha-chan just roles her eyes. "Of course I brought the drinks Sanda Monkey. I am not as forgetful as the Taiyo Monkey you know." I open my mouth to say something, but Tsu-nii interrupts saying that we were at the school.

"Imoto, can you carry the drinks as well? I want to get this to the reception room so that people don't steal it like last time." Tsu-nii asks me.

"Hai, Tsu-nii."

After we separate from the group, we walk in silence. I know the reason. I can feel it as clear as day from my link with Tsu-nii. We were being followed, and he knew it. "Who do you think it is?" I ask in a low voice. My answer is a wave of uneasiness and confusion coming from our link. "Do you want me to talk to Kyo-nii about it? I know that he probably feels something is off as well, I mean this is his town. He would know more about it than any of us." "Do that. I have paperwork that needs to be signed. Oh, and Imoto, next time you spar with Kyo-kun, can you please not destroy a building? Abandoned or not, we don't know who could be in it." I give him an affronted look. "Ok, I know that I am destructive, but that doesn't mean that I am the only one causing building to collapse. Last time I checked, it was Ryo-kun and Kyo-nii who destroyed a building. Thankfully unoccupied, but it wasn't abandoned." Tsu-nii just groans at that. "What am I going to do with them?" He asks no one in particular. "Well, it is kinda hard to punish Ryo-kun, he takes everything as 'extreme training' and Kyo-nii is not the kind of person that you can punish. If you lock him away, he'll just destroy more when he gets out." Tsu-nii grains once more, by this time in agreement. "At least I have you. You help me with the paperwork that you cause. Most of the time." This draws out a chagrined chuckle from me, and Tsu-nii shoots me a small grin. I am just glad that I have a brother like him.

 **~oOo~oOo~**

 **Third Person Limited: Reborn**

Reborn was confused. The reports were correct on most things, like the relationship with the younger sister, like the relationships with his friends, including the feared prefect Hibari Kyoya, and it appeared that the reports were correct about the civilian lifestyle. What left Reborn confused was that the sister surreptitiously look around with the amount of skill needed to throw off a normal spy. It was in the way one of the friends, Yamamoto Takeshi, subtly redistributed his weight as if to reach for some kind of weapon, a sword perhaps. It was in the way that he could have sworn that there was more said in the idle conversation on the way to school than what first met the ear. It was in the way that all of Tsunayoshi's closest friends walked; like they were constantly prepared for an attack, especially the demon prefect, and his colleague's soon-to-be-student. It was in the way the younger sibling was able to read multiple different languages, many more than the reports stated. As far as the reports went, she was fluent in Japanese, English, French, and Italian as well as the curse words that she occasionally muttered in different languages. She was not supposed to be fluent in what appeared to be different dialects of Chinese, Finnish, German, Spanish, Zulu, and Russian among others. It was in the way his stomach twisted and a slightly unfamiliar emotion notting his gut when he saw how Tsunayoshi was treated by almost everyone, the only exceptions being the Student Council, and some of the higher up members of the Disciplinary Committee as well as some of the other students (no he was not jealous. There was no reason to be jealous.). He later learned that anyone who didn't treat his soon-to-be-student in the way that made him feel that feeling were people who interacted with Tsunayoshi on a daily basis. The information handed him wasn't wrong, it just wasn't complete. It was apparently his job to make it so.

 **~oOo~oOo~**

 **First Person: Mariko**

Who the fuck is following me?! It is literally getting to the point that I can't wait for tonight. I wonder if I can get Kyo-nii to enter a bet?

Hmmmmmmm...

While I am thinking, people start to edge away from me. Apparently it is a well known fact that bad things happen when I think for too long. Oh well! More fun for me!

God I love my new life.

"Carnivore. Where is the Omnivore?" Ah, speak of the devil and he shall come! "Kyo-nii! I was just thinking about you!" I cheer much to the horror of the crowd quickly dispersing. Kyo-nii twitches. "Carnivore, I asked a question." I let out a disgruntled huff as I tell Kyo-nii where Tsu-nii is.

"But Kyo-nii, I have something to talk to you about later. 'K?" There was a grunt from the prefect before he disappeared. There were a few whispers, but really there was nothing new in the gossip. The few tidbits saying that I was Kyo's woman. Please, I am so not Kyo-nii's type. The few whispers that I had forced him into submission. Once more I want to snort at that. As if! If anyone is the one to tame that raging Cloud it is Tsu-nii. Not me. Can't these people come up with anything new? I even call him 'Kyo-nii'! With another huff I walk away.

My phone starts buzzing, the phone that was used for our 'missions'. I dig into my pocket and flick it open. "Kylla?" I say into the speaker in precise Finnish.

My response is a simple "Ingabe ukhululekile?" Zulu for 'Are you free?'

"Kuncike, Ulibuzelani?" Depends, why are you asking?

"Bengizibuza nje uma ufuna ukuya ngosuku nami." Damn this is one of my informants. And the information must have been important. Especially if he was using the 'date code'.

"Ngicabanga ukuthi isikhathi in cishe ihora, lapho ufuna ukuhlangana?" I ask hoping against hope that Kyo-nii will let me leave school in less then an hour. I grimaced on the inside as I realized that I would have to cancel my lunch plans for this. This had better be good information.

"Ucabangani lokuhlangana phezulu itiye esitolo okuthandayo kangaka?" That tea shop that I like? Holly shit! This had better be good. Kyo-nii would kill me otherwise. This meant that it may involve an Arcobaleno. And that was never good.

"I uzobona lokho engingakwenza. Kulungile?" This had definitely better be good.

"Njengoba umbuzo, ingabe kukhona nezingane ezisencane?" I pale at this. There were children involved in this mess?

"Akukho." I deny the question on younger siblings directed at me just a few moments ago. Just for appearances sake.

"Oh, too bad. I could have sworn the kid reminded me of you sweetheart." I want nothing more than to roll my eyes at his role that he plays perfectly. And that is when my phone is snatched away from me by non other than my Tsu-nii.

"If you hurt Mariko, you will have me to answer to. Understand?" He says in a threatening voice developed by years and years of practice. "Tsu-nii!" I whine with equal amounts of practice as he hangs up. "Tsu-nii, that one has been able to keep up with my demands for weeks now! You can't just go breaking him!" Tsu-nii sends me a sharp look. Honestly, this is almost too funny. Tsu-nii has the role of overprotective brother down pat! Of course, it isn't always an act. He then sighs. "I'm assuming that you want to meet up with him? And what language was that this time?" I mentally role my eyes at how ADHD my brother can be at times. "Yes, I do. And the language is Zulu. And besides, didn't Kyo-nii want to talk to you?" He huffs and walks away. Presumably to inform the others about the slight change of plans, and to get back to his paperwork. Everyone in our group knows about my informants and they know that when they have information, it is almost more important than anything else. Almost. But this was just school. And I may need the information. Tsu-nii understood that, and he would save me my bento as well as the desert that Kyo-chan made me. That would likely be my dinner or something. Great! Oh well, I deserve a cold bento after I ditch them. But this is important. There are children involved. No one harms children in my aerie's territory.

I head out of the school to go meet up with my informant hoping against hope that my stalker wouldn't follow me. I sigh as I realize that indeed, they did follow me. Just great!

 **~oOo~oOo~**

 **First Person: Mariko**

Coming to Ryo-kun's house after finding out about just who my stalker was felt... odd. I had somehow managed to shake my stalker-soon-to-be-teacher with the help of my boys, Kenshin, and Tarou, but it still felt odd.

I go into the house to find that everyone was waiting for me to eat. How sweet. "I have information." The first thing that leaves my tired mouth is the only thing that is heard. "Spill." Kyo-nii demanded. I was too tired to even bristle at that and he seemed to notice, as he grabbed me and forced me to lay down before saying anything **(No, this isn't an 18OC based fic. I hate plot lines based around character x OC, this is only a familial bond, or like an older brother looking out for his younger sister. No romantical relationship whatsoever.)**. I sigh in bliss before I start. "First of all, there are currently two new Arcobaleno in Namimori. Reborn the Sun Arcobaleno who is here to train Tsu-nii, and Lal Mirch the corrupted Rain Arcobaleno who is apparently here to train me since I am also Vongola blood and technically still an heir. Even if I don't have Sky Flames, they can marry me off to someone who does to keep up the pretense or something." I snuggle into Kyo-nii's lap a little more and sigh in bliss once again when he starts to braid my hair. "And what is the second piece of information?" Tsu-nii asks, already knowing the reason for me being so exhausted. It was extremely difficult to throw an Arcobaleno off your trail, even if they were a failed Arcobaleno. "The human trafficking operation needs to be done tonight. Not only are they going to be leaving Namimori tomorrow, but they have also stolen children from Namimori. I want to be there. Apparently there is someone there that reminds my informant of me." Tsu-nii nods. He, along with the rest knows that if I put my mind to something, it will take Tsu-nii sitting on me to stop me from doing it. And Tsu-nii is needed in the operation. "Kyoya, can you please extremely help her? I don't extremely want her to extremely collapse from exhaustion during the extreme fight to the extreme." Kyo-nii let's out a 'tch' sound before complying, knowing full well that it is a bad idea for me to collapse in the middle of a battle, the last time that happened, Tsu-nii went entirely ape shit crazy and... the less said about that, the better. I don't want to relive Hong Kong Family Vacation. That was horrifying. And it is times like that that I understand why Tsu-nii is such a good Sky. Kyo-nii replenished my flame energy as much as he could and I was ready to go.

 **~oOo~oOo~**

 **Third Person Limited**

"Reborn, I lost my student."

"What?"

"I lost my student. She up and disappeared on me."

This wasn't good.

"The Decimo candidate managed to slip away from me the moment school ended."

There was silence from the other end as Lal processed what he had said. And then all hell broke lose in the form of a thunder storm.

 **~oOo~oOo~**

 **First Person: Mariko**

We arrived to a sea of peace and tranquility.

"Hey, hey, guys! Guess what? Guess what?" I ask in an excited tone.

"Monkey butt." Is the only response I get, and that's from Hana. "Nope! It's time to cause some chaos!" I say, proud that Hana used my thing. I get a bunch of laughs some chuckles and a snort from Kyo-nii.

"Let the games begin." Tsu-nii starts. "And may the odds, be ever in your favor." We all respond at the same time, even Kyo-nii. So what if we stole that from Hunger Games? It fits our situations. All of them.

I look up at the sky with my eyes closed. It takes a little bit of time for me to call a thunder storm out of nowhere, thankfully one was already on the way and all I needed was to call it into reality. A lightning bolt struck me and I redirect it toward its new destination. The 'abandoned' warehouse. Oops. *insert false guilty expression here*

That was the signal to start, seeing as how I would need the lightning to power most of my attacks and movements. Kyo-nii and Ryo-kun head in right after Tsu-nii. My information saying that there were children inside only fueled his resolve to defeat these bastards. Kyo-chan, Ha-chan, and Haru-chan stay behind with medical supplies in case of injury from one of ours. Sho-kun stays behind as well, he isn't very good with combat, and instead directs the fighter's movements with the aid of his tiny robot cameras.

Sitting and waiting, I can't help but feel bored sitting here playing my part. There aren't many people who try to leave, so I continue to sit and wait. Well, stand and play with lightning, but it is basically the same thing. And about five minutes of playing with my lightning yields results. It seems there is someone who is stupid enough to try to escape with me out here. I'll just show him his mistake.

I gather my lightning and prepare to through it at the man, until I see the bundle he is carrying is a small struggling, crying cow. You know how people say they see red when they get really angry? That doesn't happen for me. My anger burns so cold that I become a calculating, scheming bitch who will always get her way, and my vision turns slightly green with my flames, or purple or indigo. Depending on how pissed I am. Usually it is to protect my Sky, but this time I want to protect my fellow element. Sending the electricity that I had gathered before I noticed the cow back up to the sky, I bring out my tessen and jump down to attack.

The guy holds up the cow as if to use him as a shield, and I see even more green this time with a tint of purple. The kid starts crying harder, begging to be let go, to not be used against 'green sparky thing!' and I can't help but to soften a little. But that doesn't mean that I will let this bastard go. I'll just break his hands first. I set my boys to patrol the perimeter and gave them permission to attack any strangers they come across coming out of the building. They run off, and I feel the eyes of my stalker once more.

Growling because, Damn it! Fuck it all! Fuckity Fuckity Fuck! I wanted to get out of this without Reborn or Lal Mirch knowing about it. The universe hates me sometimes. But that won't stop me. I will save the Cow in Distress!

Hehe, the Damsel in Distress, the Cow in Distress... Focus Mariko focus!

Hitting one of the wrists that connects to a hand holding my cow, breaking it. The man drops the cow, and I scoop him up into my hold and make sure that he isn't injured. Whether or not I leave this man alive all depends on how injured my cow is. I find a few bruises, a scrape or two, and one broken rib, maybe a few fractured ones as well. The man is struck by my lightning without a second thought from me. Going back to my high vantage point, taking my cow with me, I look for anymore attempted escapes. The few I do see, seem to have met my boys and their bullet proof outfits, I should really thank Haru-chan for them after this.

It takes about another half hour before the sounds of commotion in the warehouse cease. By then, I have learned that my cow is named Bovino Lambo, and likes grape candy. This is good because I am not much of one for sweets. Don't get me wrong! I like sweets as much as the next guy, but with me there is such a thing as too sweet. "Mari, who is that?" Tsu-nii asks me. "His name is Bovino Lambo. And before you ask Kyo-nii, he was one of the kids in that building. He had a captor, over there, who tried to use him as a human shield." I point to the stunned male that had held Lambo before me, and Kyo-nii goes over to him. "Carnivore, this is more damage than usual." I pouted and gently lift Lambo's shirt to show the bruising of the flesh were his broken rib is. Tsu-nii hisses at the damage and asks Ryo-kun to help him, disregarding the warning that Kyo-nii sends him via a look.

Lambo finally calms down after we reach Ryo-kun's house and eat some food. Idiots for not eating without me, the lot of them.

 **~o0o~o0o~**

 **Report 1: Reborn**

Nono,

I have not shown myself yet, and I can already tell that he is strong. I haven't seen his strength, but he appears to have already awakened his Intuition, and possibly even awakened his Flames. I watched him handle stacks of paperwork with only a little complaint that quickly shut off once he knew that someone was within earshot. I will introduce myself tomorrow and officially start on training.

\- Reborn

 **~o0o~o0o~**

 **Report 1: Lal Mirch**

Iemitsu,

Your daughter is quite aware of her surroundings. She carries herself as if she is constantly on alert and known combat. I believe that she had taken classes at some point in time. I have yet to show myself, however she knows that I am following her. Around 3:47 PM Japanese time, she managed to do something that not even Colonnello has been able to do, through me off of her trail. She has two dogs that follow her constantly, a Belgian Malinois and a Briard. I have yet to learn their names. She has a decent control of her Lightning Flames, and from what I have seen can use them proficiently in combat. I will proceed to training tomorrow.

\- Lal Mirch

 **~o0o~o0o~**

 _And thus the third change. May the consequences be large or small, it is done and cannot be reversed._

 _So mote it be._


	5. Chapter 4: We Have New Teachers!

_The day after the raid, and after school._

 **~oOo~oOo~**

 **First Person: Mariko**

Bringing my cow back to Oka-san was an ordeal in and of itself. It didn't help that he had a TYL bazooka that I didn't remember him having. Tsu-nii was not pleased. We had just gotten back to the house, introduced my cow as yet another stray that I had taken in and refused to leave and almost made it to my room with my cow before disaster struck. In the form of two babies.

Holding guns.

And my cow sees them and wants to join in on the 'fun'. Crazy cow.

"Gyahahaha! Let Lambo-sama join!" I will admit, he has a pretty good grasp of the Japanese language for an Italian child. Naturally he gets kicked across the room by Reborn, Tsu-nii goes off into Overprotective Brother Mode, or OBM, when a gun gets pointed at me, and Lambo starts crying.

Me? I just stand there and sigh. In my past life I had to babysit a spoiled five year old with autism, so I am hoping that Lambo isn't going to be too much of a problem. Cheers to hoping. Also, the gun being pointed at me? Been there, done that. Have the scar to prove it. It's just a graze, Tsu-nii's OBM is to thank for that, but I still have one.

"Ciossu! I am one of the Home Tutors, Reborn." The baby in a suit and with a fedora on his head stated in clear, concise Japanese. The other baby was wearing a red cloak and what appeared to be military clothing, although I couldn't be certain. On her head was a red visor, not covering her brown eyes. "And I am Lal Mirch. The other Home Tutor." The blue haired baby stated.

"Ok, nice to know your names," no really it is nice to know who I will be working with "but I gotta ask, why did you kick my cow across the room?" Reborn looked slightly surprised by my question or at least to me. Intuition is a wonderful thing is it not?

"I did it because he was annoying." Reborn finally said. "Sooooooooo... if either of you ar-" Tsu-nii slaps his hand over my mouth. "Imoto, I would prefer you not to finish that sentence, it could get you killed." He shoots a wary look at Reborn. Grabbing his hand, and pulling it off of my mouth, I shoot Tsu-nii a glare. "It is his fault! I just got that cow, and it's my responsibility to take care of it." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Reborn let a smirk cross his face. That can't be good.

"To...ler...ate... I can't!" And my cow starts to bawl. Me being the good cow owner that I am, go over to comfort him. Only to get a TYL bazooka to the face.

Wibbly wobbly timey wimey tunnel time! **(Couldn't help it!)** Yes, I watched Doctor Who in my past life. Sue me.

I come out of the bazooka coughing, only to find myself being crushed by something. "Get the fuck off me!" I shout and the thing moves. Only for me to find a... another stray hu? Well, at least this one is beautiful. An amur leopard with gorgeous fur. The large feline looks at me as if not to sure what to think. I wonder if it is used to me changing in purple smoke. "Ka-chan, you in there?" I hear a voice call from outside the room. Since I don't know who this 'Ka-chan' is I keep silent. Unfortunately the leopard with me has different ideas and yowled loudly. I frantically look around the room and see my boys lazing off to the side looking totally relaxed. The room is large, with lots of trees and cliffs and based on the sound, has a stream or river or something somewhere around here. Not to mention the voices of birds and other animals. I think I hear another large cat around here somewhere. Then I noticed the door set in the cliff face. It was opening to reveal my cow. Or at least an older version of my cow. Damn that bitch looked hot. But he is still just my cow to me.

"Oh, ten years younger Ka-chan." Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. 'Ten years younger Ka-chan'? The fuck?

"What, did I adopt you or something?" I ask sarcastically. Lambo gives me a look. "As a matter of fact, yes. You did." I let my jaw drop. I can't help it! I adopted my cow? "Legally?" I ask. My cow looks amused. "Yes, legally. You wanted to make it official since you were already my mother in just about every other way. I even called you Ka-chan before you adopted me. The Bovino Familia was pissed. You just laughed in their faces."

"Yup! That sounds like me!" I say popping the 'p' in 'yup'. Lambo chuckles as if he agreed with me. "And then soon after you set this up." He said making a grand gesture encompassing the entirety of the area that were were in. "What is this anyways?" I ask out of curiosity. "This is what you call your safe haven. You keep all the animals that you saved here until they are well enough to leave. Some of them never can unfortunately. Like Meera here." He gestures to the leopard now trying to look into my pockets. "She was rescued along with another large cat from a drug lord passing through Namimori a while ago. It may be coming up for you actually. But she was never taught to fear humans, nor was she taught how to survive in the wild. When you finally managed to teach her how to hunt and defend herself, she had already formed a bond with you and refused to leave. The same goes for the other large cat, a snow leopard by the name of Souta. And by then, they had already been given bulletproof clothing like your boys have as a gift from Haru-chan. So you kept them. And they were happy about it too. After a while, you had quite a large collection of animals in similar situations, and so you created this preserveish area. There is another one right next door that is used for the animals that are still recovering. And before you ask, none of the animals have attacked each other. Nor have they felt uncomfortable in the enclosure. You set it up so that there were different sections that fit different climates." He takes a breath and I silently laugh along with Meera. "At least we know who you got your lungs from." I shoot at him before he says anything to continue. "You have no idea how often you say that." My cow said to me. "Your time here is probably about done. I think that you are going to renter the wibbly wobbly timey wimey tunnel again. Yes, you have said that too me before. And last thing, you are likely to enter the bazooka as much, if not more, than I do. So I guess I will see you later younger Ka-chan." And I disappear into the time vortex once more.

 **~oOo~oOo~**

 **First Person: Mariko**

When the smoke clears, it reveals my time's version of everyone. Unfortunately I was covered in cat hair. "Oh sweet air! God how much I love thou!" I shout, just to mess with them. But then I notice the state of the room. And of Reborn in particular. "Uh, what happened?" I ask slightly worried.

It is my new teacher who answers my question. "You come out of the Ten Year Bazooka, only to take one look at 'your cow' and start to aim lightning at Reborn." I look at Tsu-nii for the next part of the story, knowing by the way that Reborn looks that that isn't all. "You then manage to hit him once. And thus leading to our current situation." I look once more at the destroyed room, and then I let my eyes settle on Reborn. He looks a little singed around the edges, and likely temporarily paralyzed by the way he is laying. Not to mention absolutely livid. I let loose a whimper and a whispered "Please don't kill me."

The hitman doesn't look at me. Although, I don't know if he can. "Let's take him into your room since it seems that this area is done for." Lal says to Tsu-nii. "I think it would be a better idea to take it to our headquarters." Tsu-nii says slowly. "Headquarters?" Lal asks. I nod to her question and say "Yes, headquarters. We set up a place a few years ago when Tsu-nii took charge of the Student Council and made some major changes. Now we have a headquarters because not everything we do is approved of by everybody and Kyo-nii didn't want his school to be destroyed. That and we needed the extra room. You'll see when you meet the other Committee members." Lal nods and jumps onto my shoulder silently demanding a ride. I comply, not that I have much choice in the matter. We head to headquarters in an unlikely area. Right next door to Kyo-nii's house.

It is a big building, but it is bigger inside once you realize that it reaches far underground and for miles away. Which is the reason for it being in such a remote place. Took ages to build, believe you, me. But it was totally worth it. After all, I'm not dealing with damage costs anymore. And there was enough room that we could all live there is we ever needed to with a lot of elbow room. I could go for days without seeing or hearing someone. Thank the gods. All the walls were sound proof. A necessary feature when in close proximity to Ryo-kun.

On the inside, there was a literal maze that one could easily get lost in. Underground. Above ground we had the standard non-soundproof walls and office like structure. There were different offices, I insisted on one for each with extras as well as one for all of us. My reasoning? You never know when Tsu-nii would pick up strays. We both had a bad habit of it. The only difference between the two of us was that my strays were animals and his were people. Lambo didn't count since he was considered by many as a cow. We entered the main office were everybody's desks were. My office was truly down the hall next to Kyo-nii's office. We both hated noise so our offices were placed as far away from Ryo-kun's office and were semi-soundproof. Tsu-nii's office was just across the hall. Kyo-nii's office was far away from everybody but me. There was an empty office that was in between me and the others. Two offices if you count Sisko's office that was right beside mine. The empty office was on the right side of Tsu-nii's office (saving it for Hayato!). Thus there were three offices that were in between Kyo-nii and the others. We thought it best.

On the inside of the main office there are currently eleven desks inside. One for each of the members currently in the Student Council and in our 'family'. That group was for people like Haru-chan and Sho-kun.

Kyo-nii's desk was facing the window so that he could watch people coming and going since the main office was directly above the main entrance. He had monitors connected to the many security cameras scattered around the upper base. His office had all of the monitors in it. With every single one of them connected to at least one camera. He's in charge of security. His monitors took up only the side edges of his 'U'shaped desk however. I don't know how he feels safe with his back to the door. There is a small bird perch attached to the window that was made of a special kind of material created by Sho-kun. Kyo-nii's fest was the least cluttered next to Tsu-nii's desk which only had paperwork on it.

Tsu-nii's 'O' shaped desk was in the middle of the room, facing the door with a small slice of the desk cut away from the back. It may look the least used, however it was anything but. Under that misguiding clutter free zone that was the top of the desk held many many drawers. Most of them held files. Each file color coded to each person depending on their flames. My folders were electric green with an unfolded purple tessen on the outside of the files. Each and every one of them were full of condensed information gathered from Namimori and nearby areas as well as some places that I have long distance informants for. Kyo-nii's folders were a dark purple with silver tonfa on the outside and contained lists of who came here at what time among other things. The others had files as well, but they weren't going to be mentioned just yet.

The next desk that I will describe would be Sho-kun's desk. His desk was littered with papers and half completed experiments that had caught his interest. His box shaped desk was pressed up against the right wall. One of his yellow folders was out on his desk with a little robot printed on it. It seemed that he would be turning in some theories soon. He had almost as many computers as Kyo-nii, but Sho-kun's computers were not monitors. They were all for his research. Sometimes I would come into the office late expecting to have it all to myself only for Sho-kun to be talking animatedly with his pen pal from England.

Then there is Take-kun's desk. It is a simple standard desk that is placed right behind Tsu-nii's desk with his back to the opening in Tsu-nii's desk. I saw one of his blue folders with the crossed swords on Tsu-nii's desk. Looks like he had a report or two on the civilians. His job is to collect anything that the people of Namimori report. His official job? Head of interrogation. Truly he reports to me and not Tsu-nii since I condense all the information for Tsu-nii so that he doesn't go insane. How I haven't? Fanfiction of course! But that's for another time. (Yaoi *stairs off into the distance with a dreamy expression*)

Next would likely be Haru-chan's desk. Hers looks like an L, that is flush against the wall right next to Sho-kun's desk. Her folder is black with a sewing needle on it. We actually don't know what her flame is. We believe she may not have one. Her desk is covered with fabric scraps.

After Haru-chan is Ha-chan who is right across the room from Haru-chan. Her's is also a simple standard desk, her back is to the L shaped couch which sits is the upper left hand corner of the room. Her folder is a plain dark red with a small bright red flower on it.

After Ha-chan would be Kyo-chan's desk. It is similar to Haru-chan's desk except rotated counter clockwise a full 180 degrees. Her folder is a light purple, more of a lavender, with a small cake on it.

In between Haru-chan and Kyo-chan directly in front of Take-kun's desk is Ryo-kun's desk. The design is the same for Take-kun's desk. His folder is a bright vibrant yellow with boxing gloves on the outside.

Sisko's, or as everybody else calls her Chrome, desk is right next to Haru-chan's and is a simple desk. It is the usual design, and is tidy. Portraying her personally. Her folder is on her desk as well, likely just returned to her. It is a light indigo, with a silver trident on it. Her job is actually cleanup. She is the one who comes in with Tetsuya and do damage control as well as hiding our, by which I mean we 'warrior's', aftermaths. She is likely at our latest site hiding the cleanup.

Muku-nii's desk is right across from mine and is basically a mirror image in terms of design and placement. The only difference is that it is almost never used. The only time it is used is when he comes back from a mission that I have given him to 'visit his cute little sisters and to "warn off" a Skylark'. I used air quotes because the only thing that Muku-nii does with Kyo-nii is fight. Although I believe that there is something more there even if they don't see it themselves. Muku-nii's folder is also on my desk so he is likely in town for a quick visit to Sisko. It is a dark indigo with a silver trident. Almost identical to Sisko's only a darker background.

And finally, my desk is L shaped with one end flush up against the front wall and the other end far enough from the left wall that I could walk through. My desk was full of little things, some papers here, some binders there of all sizes. It meant that people didn't know where I kept my things, because all that clutter was just a cover. The inside of my desk was orderly and precise. Nothing out of place. The top of the desk however, was covered in returned homework and tests, all with perfect scores, and pictures of my animals that lived in the house. Tsu-nii's desk however, was completely bare. If you disregard the stacks of paperwork. Walking over to Tsu-nii's desk, I snag a stack of paperwork and take it over to my desk, clearing a small portion off for immediate use. Picking up my desk took less time than it took Tsu-nii to complete a sheet of paperwork. Binders in a pile off to the side of my chair, my laptop, the latest version special ordered to be able to keep up with me and then tweaked by Sho-kun so that it was even better, was on the extension that faced the door, and snugly in between my computer and the wall was the charger and wireless mouse that was hooked up to my computer. All the papers were placed into a small trey next to my computer, and all of the pictures lined up on the edge of the desk leaving only enough room on the edge for the cardboard box that I kept on my desk for Lucky to sleep in when she wanted to, the box was there so that she didn't mess up my desk. The two dog beds that were under my desk were soon occupied by my boys. Kenshin under the part that is perpendicular to the door and Tarou under the part that is parallel to the door. Before sitting down, I go back and take one more stack of paperwork from Tsu-nii's desk before heading back and closing the door. Sitting down, I notice that Lucky was in her box, and that the bird perch installed on the wall above my desk was occupied by my Japanese skylark named Kyo, and my willow tit named Michi. Lal hops onto my now clean desk from my shoulder as she inspects me. Tsu-nii places Reborn on the L shaped couch that I insisted needed to be included in the spacious room before going to his desk and starting on a stack of paperwork. Starting on my stacks there is silence while Reborn recovers from the shock that my future self managed to land on him, and while Tsu-nii and I did paperwork. I finished my last paper which I placed into the 'review' pile. That pile needed to be signed by Tsu-nii and couldn't be signed by me even though I was a part of the Student Council as Vice President and as the head of the Secret Spy Committee, commonly known as SSC by the general populace. They didn't know what it meant when they said that. Tsu-nii had a lot of us like that. Kyo-nii was the head of security, I was the head of the spy department, Take-kun was the one who led the branch of the Council that would take in civilian reports and complaints and sort through them too see what was what before condensing it and giving it to me to be later distributed to the ones who would be benefited the most. There were other committees, but I wasn't going to go into that just yet.

"Tsu-nii, there is something that you may want to look over. I'll make up my report later for you once I get all my people's reports and sort through them. Also, prepare for damage costs from Sisko, I just received Muku-nii's report. And you know how much he likes to give those in person." Tsu-nii sends me a grateful smile as I walk up to his desk with the 'review' pile. I place it on his desk right as my Intuition tells me to duck, and apparently it does the same for Tsu-nii because he ducks right as I do to avoid a kick to the head curtsy of Reborn. "Good job dodging that, but-" Reborn quirks his eyebrow at me. One of my tessen is pointed in his general direction and the other is holding my phone to my ear. "Get here now." Is all I say to Kyo-nii before I hang up. I have piqued his interest by doing something I don't normally do, and I know that he will do it. I don't order him around unless there is danger. And Reborn is the biggest threat that I have ever faced. Just by how he holds himself. I'm not even getting started on his chameleon. I know for a fact that the smaller the animal, the more dangerous it is to underestimate. The chameleon crawls to Reborn's hand and changes into a gun. That is when my girls, Kyo and Michi, fly in chirping about their father like they usually do when referring to Kyo-nii. Kyo comes to land on my head, only to see the gun pointed at me and shriek her battle cry. Michi seems to understand what is going on because of Kyo's 'Danger! Hawk attack!' the bird's equivalent to someone with a gun, as she also shrieks a battle cry and they both dive toward Reborn.

I shout a 'Kyo! Michi! Halt!' and whistle the bird's signal that states that the predator may not be a threat. The two birds pull out of their nose dives and circle towards me, right as Kyo-nii comes into the room. "Wao. Carnivore where did you find the playmates?" "Kyoya, this isn't the time to joke. That green gun was s chameleon first." Kyo-nii stiffens. I only call him Kyoya if there is a serious threat. And after Leon changed, I remembered just how much of a threat Reborn is. "Not my job. Get the loud Herbivore to do it for you." I want to growl at him, but I know that won't work. My boys slink out from under my desk and stand beside me, hackles raised. And I think Kyo-nii finally understands how much of a threat this baby is. "Take care of it yourself." And Kyo-nii walks away. "Traitor!" I shout at Kyo-nii's retreating back. And I see how stiff Kyo-nii's back is when he exits the room.

"Well, as much as this is entertaining, I am here for a job. Reborn, put Leon away it is obviously making the birds nervous. Mariko, put down your tessen and calm your birds and dogs. Tsunayoshi, I would recommend not lighting your flames." As Reborn puts away his gun after a grunt, I put away my tessen and turn to look at Tsu-nii.

I feel his rage through our bond. "Oh shit." I say and then dive off to the side. "NO GUN IS POINTED AT ME! PLEASE DON'T MAKE US REVISIT THE HONG KONG INCIDENT!" I shout. Not three seconds after my cry, Kyo-nii runs into the room with Take-kun following directly behind him. "Anything but the Hong Kong Incident." Take-kun states as he goes to calm Tsu-nii down. I couldn't agree more. Lal quirks her eyebrow. "The Honk Kong Incident?" All three of us shudder and say at exactly the same time in the exact same tone "Trust me, you don't want to know."

Lal raised her other eyebrow just enough so that we know that she is interested before she says "Mariko, come with me. I would like to see where you are at and what I need to train into you." And leaves the room. Helpless, I follow her.

 **~oOo~oOo~**

 _And thus the fourth change. May the consequences be large or small, it is done and cannot be reversed._

 _So mote it be._

* * *

 **Hey all! This is not my first fanfiction, however, it it my first fanfiction on . If you want likely faster updates you would likely be better off going to Wattpad for updates because that will actually let me update on my phone. If you have any questions, ideas, headcanons, etc I would be happy to hear them.**


	6. Chapter 5: Bomb, not Always the Solution

**First Person: Mariko**

When Lal said that she wanted to test where I was, I didn't think she meant this.

"What is this?" I ask her. Lal is standing on top of a literal small mountain of paperwork. "This is my paperwork. I want you to go through it and sort it into piles based off of importance."If this is yours, then I have no authority to sign any of this. And besides, this will take at least three days. I still have school and a part time job to worry about. Don't even get me started on my network." I say to her. Lal looks curious. "Your network? Explain." I just fold my arms and flair at her. "I said don't get me started on my network. And besides, shouldn't you already know about it? What are you training me for anyways?" Lal jumps off of her Mount Paperwork and walks over to the couch in my room. "To answer your first, I don't know about your network, there was never a mention of it in the reports sent by the spies in Namimori and surrounding areas. To answer your second question, I was supposed to train you into the next leader of CEDEF in case you had more potential than the other candidates currently being trained. However, I now see that you may do a better job as the leader of a different group seeing as you are your brother's Lightning Guardian. Finally, since I answered your questions you have to answer my questions. One, what is your network? Two, how much do you know about the mafia. And three, I want you to introduce me to your animals." I start laughing at her questions, and her answers. CEDEF? Like that'll happen. That's more of Kyo-nii's thing. "Well, first I want to comment on your answers." She nods allowing me to continue. "The reason you haven't heard of my network is because the spies are a part of it. It was the only way to not raid suspicion, the fact that it helped expand my network was a happy plus. Second, the CEDEF? That isn't my thing. I don't know about you, but I would rather have more of a say in times of peace and war instead of just war. That is more of Kyo-nii's thing. He doesn't like to be controlled. And finally to answer your questions. I think I have given you enough hints to figure out what exactly my network is, I know almost everything about Vongola and its allies, as well as its major enemies, and some famiglie that could pose a major threat in the near future and one or two that will pose a threat in the future. I don't know when they will threaten the Vongola Familia." Lal looks slightly amazed, I think. But she nods as if prodding me onwards. "And lastly, since you are so adamant about it, my animals. The calico cat is named Lucky and she has been in the family the longest. The next one two be introduced is a Belgian Malinois by the name of Kenshin, he along with the Briard named Tarou, were the next ones to enter the family. Tsu-nii got them for me as guard dogs when I was jumped about seven I think. He had convinced Oka-san that it would be a good idea. After that are some of the animals that I have rescued over the next six years. There is the Japanese skylark named Kyo, the willow tit named Michi, the Japanese dormouse named Ichirou, the Japanese red-backed vole is named Mei, the Siberian chipmunk is called Mayu, and lastly the speckled padloper tortoise is named Hibiki. I got Hibiki from a passing spy who is now in my network. Hibiki is technically a gift, and not a rescue like the other small animals and cat but considering the circumstances you could also call him a rescue."Tell me how you met the small animals and cat then." Lal asked.

"I don't remember much of when Lucky was rescued, I was three at the time, but the other animals I can tell you. Kyo was abandoned my her parents for some unknown reason. I would like to believe that it was because they didn't know that she fell out of the nest, but Kyo doesn't think so. Michi was saved by both Kyo-nii and me. You see, she had broken her wing in a large storm and I found her. Not knowing much about bird anatomy and how to heal them, I took her to Kyo-nii and he helped me. That was when I learned some of the local bird speech, Kyo-nii taught me. After healing Michi, she stayed with us. You have no idea how shocked he was when she started calling us her parents. By this time Kyo had been acquainted with Kyo-nii as well and she also picked up on it. Obviously Michi stayed with us, but we didn't know that she had chosen me until she came screeching into the building looking for Kyo-nii after I had been hit by a car. A story for a different time. But Ichirou is a slightly different story." I walk over to a medium sized doll house in the corner of my room and open it, revealing a mouse, a vole, and a chipmunk. "Ichirou is just mine. He likes to live in here with Mei and Mayu. I found Ichirou in the middle of winter. I don't know what he was doing awake, but I took him in and along the way I found Mei freezing to death as well. So when I got home I asked Zola-san for some rodent food and set the two rodents beside the heater. The doll house was created by Sho-kun so that my rodents could live in a place where any wandering cats couldn't get to them. It has a heated floor so that they don't need to go looking for warmth. Anyways. The last one would be Mayu. Mayu's story is a little different than the other's. You see, she was an experiment that was used to test what would happen with different hair products. You would actually be surprised how much that chipmunk values looks. Anyways, I found her during a raid. The scientists were not just creating hair products. They were also making drugs that had found themselves into Namimori Middle School. Kyo-nii was pissed. Which is why we were attacking hem in the first place. Finding Mayu was a complete accident. But now she lives with me." I finish up my stories to find that Lal had recorded the entire thing. "Please don't tell me that you are going to deny that to my father. Please, don't tell me that." I practically beg her. "I want you to tell me what you are trying to accomplish in this town." Unbelievable! She completely ignored me! I haven't been ignored since my early school years in my last life! I huff and say one thing. "Only if you don't send any recordings that you have recorded to anybody that you are working for. Edited or unedited. It doesn't matter, just don't send them." She nods once curtly. I sigh, knowing that I have yet to win this war. "Tsu-nii wanted to make this place a sanctuary for any retired mafiosi like Take-kun's father among others. You would be surprised just how many there are. Anyways, Kyo-nii agreed with him since that would make Namimori safer than it originally was. Somehow Take-kun and Ryo-kun were dragged into all this. And I followed to make sure that Kyo-nii didn't hurt Tsu-nii too much. And before you ask, no I will NOT tell you about Hong Kong. Not going to relive that catastrophe. Thank you very much!" Lal ends the recording that she had started when I started describing what we were doing. "One last question before you show me just how good you are in combat." She states. "Only if I get one more questions as well." That is my only condition. And she knows it. Her response is a nod. "Are there any others living in this base. There were many desks." I nod. "There are about eleven of us. However, only ten of us are usually here. You didn't get to meet Ryo-kun, Kyo-chan, Ha-chan, Haru-chan, Sho-kun, or Chrome-nee. They are the ones who stay there besides Tsu-nii, Kyo-nii, Take-kun, and me. Now my question. What is the different group that you believe I would be better suited for?" Lal smirks. "Like CEDEF, CSSPV was started by one of Primo's guardians as a source of information in all times. Most don't even know about it. I would say that only the top ranking members of Vongola and the Arcobaleno know about the Collettore Servizi Segreti per Vongola. I will go into further detail later at my own time." And that is that. She then dragged me out to a remote location where we meet Tsu-nii and Reborn. "About time Lal." Reborn states. I scowl at the demon disguised as a baby. He just smirks. "You will fight each other." I deadpan the tiny hitman. "Say what now?" I ask right as Tsu-nii say "What do you want me to do?" Needless to say, the infant wasn't happy that he had to repeat himself. "I said the two of you will fight each other." I continue to scowl at the damn hitman. Opening my mouth to say something rude to the hitman, I get beaten to the punch by Tsu-nii. "Are you crazy? If we fight each other here Chrome will have a lot more work to do. She is already exhausted from yesterday. Do you want her to be confined to her bed for the next week? Are yo-" he doesn't finish his sentence because I interrupt him. "Didn't you already see what we can do last night Mr. I'm-so-good-at-everything-I-do?" Reborn shoots me a dirty look saying that he did, but he just wanted to watch us fight while Tsu-nii sends me a wary look that clearly states he thinks that I am on my period. I'll have to check soon. I was never good at keeping track of that.

Meanwhile Lal smirks. I think she likes the fact that I am so sassy.

 **~oOo~oOo~**

 _ **Time Skip**_

Well, just fucking great. What's great you ask? Bombs. Large fucking explosions that come from small as fuck containers. Thankfully, none have been seat off.

Yet.

So, the first thing I do when break comes around is to literally drag Gokudera Hayato out of the room and too the roof where Kyo-nii is 'sleeping' (Really, he's just playing with Hibird). "Rule number one, I get to confiscate all of your weapons in school. It will go easier on you if you don't fight back. Rule number two, harm any student in this school and your dead meat. Kyo-nii will make sure of that. And rule number three by far the most important rule goes thusly, never harm one Sawada Tsunayoshi. You will wish that you had never been born." I say to him knowing full well that Kyo-nii was listening in. I know that in canon Hayato wasn't dragged off by Tsu-nii's overly protective sister, but you know what? The Plot is already screwed to begin with. Why not change it to the way I like it? I'm just gonna dance on its grave anyways. Why not start now?

"What was that Bitch? Are you threatening me?" Gokudera Hayato asked in as much of a threatening manner as he possibly could. I just laugh in his face. "Bub, I have seen more threatening _turtles_ than you." And it's true. Hibiki is far more threatening. I am not going into Enzo just yet however. Already met him once. And that was enough times. Even if I know that in fact, no it won't be.

Unfortunately.

Gokudera Hayato looks taken aback. Off in the corner of the roof I hear a quiet 'Kufufufu' and I see Kyo-nii twitch in the corner of my eye. "Seriously? That all you fucking got B-I-T-C-H?"

"Le gasp! You can actually spell the word bitch? I never knew! Here, let me spell the word 'bastard' for you." I feel more than see Kyo-nii and Muku-nii stiffen at my words. Hayato sneers not seeing the threat that I just gave him. "Do it you fucking whore." Wrong move. I gotta speak fast. "H-A-Y-A-T-O." He skoffs. "That's not how you spell 'bastard' you fucking moron." I step back. First he called me a whore, then he called me a moron.

My sex life is nothing to this man. What I do is nothing compared to who I do it for. Thus, Kyo-nii gets pissed.

My brain power is actually fucking good thanks! Other wise I am ceartain that I would have drowned by now in all the reports along with school and Vice President jobs. He has no right to call me a moron. Not to mention that I wouldn't be able to do the things that I do with Mist flames if I couldn't think as a genius. The laws of physics after all. Among other things that combine into creating the perfect illusion. Thus ensuring Muku-nii's wrath.

I send him a look of pity. "Gokudera Hayato, may Heaven or Hell have mercy on your soul, they never will." And with that I leave the roof to go hide in the reception room. There is a strong line of cursing and then a grunt of pain. As I leave the roof not bothering to turn as see what I already know is happening. After all, Hayato just pissed off two of the strongest people in our Council. The only ones who come close to them are Tsu-nii who has to be to keep them in line, and me who has to be to keep up with the two.

"You just left him to the wolves." I hear Reborn's voice come from the pot that I had marked as him. "He called me a bitch, a whore, and a moron. He brought it upon himself. You should be thankful that Tsu-nii wasn't there to hear him say those things. My brother doesn't like it when I am insulted. None of them do. For any of us. Especially we women on the Council."

"You should stop them. Gokudera Hayato is the perfect candidate for Storm Guardian. And maybe even Right Hand Man." He states. I can tell he knows that I am not the greedy type. I don't really truly care about that. Instead I look him squarely in the eye, knowing that my eyes have turned as cold as when I kill, and I say one thing.

"If you wanted him alive Arcobaleno, you would have done or would do one of two things. Tell him not to threaten us, or stop my brothers yourself. Either way, it is too late for me to interfere. Have fun with them Arcobaleno Reborn. I wish you luck." And with that, I walk away.

 **~oOo~oOo~**

 **Third Person Limited: Reborn**

He watched Mariko walk away, still remembering the look in her eyes. That was not the look of a 'harmless cute little darling civilian' as Iemitsu put it when he wrote the report on his youngest child. With the eyes of a trained mafioso, Mariko was anything but harmless. Especially if that first night was anything to go by. He turned away from the strange anomaly that was the youngest Sawada and walked towards the sounds of a beat down.

Exiting onto the roof, Reborn was treated to a sight that he thought that he would never see. Gokudera Hayato, Smoking Bomb Hayato, a mafioso that survived on the streets for years, was eating his own dynamite. Quite literally in every sense of the word.

He could feel the illusion energy around the rooftop and could only stop from gawking. There stood Hibari Kyoya, and Rokudo Mukuro. Both terrors in civilian society and the underworld, and both well know for their hatred for one another.

They were working together. No wonder Mariko said she couldn't stop them now and wished him good luck.

"Hibari, Rokudo." There was a slight note of disgust in the hitman's voice when Mukuro's name passed his lips. "I would appreciate it if Gokudera Hayato was left alive and well." In an act of unison, both boys turned to him with identical looks of astonishment and anger. "Like I would let this Herbivore get away with what he said." Snarled Hibari. "As much as I hate to agree with Skylark-kun here," at this, Mukuro gestures vaguely in the direction of Hibari as the man twitches "he is right. After what this bastard said, he doesn't deserve a voice box to use." Damn, talk about creatively violent. "From what I have heard of what happened, that is too harsh of a punishment." Mukuro throws his head back and laughs. "Oh Arcobaleno, you have no idea. You don't know anything about what has happened because knowing our Imoto, she wouldn't have told you anything about just why he deserves this." Reborn looks confused, but only if you are really, really, really, really good at reading emotions. "Then do you care to explain?" Hibari snorts "Baby, the only thing that needs to be said right now is to never call the Carnivore names other than ones that she said you could call her." He winces as if remembering something unpleasant. Mukuro can't help but shudder at a seemingly similar thought. Nothing was making sense today. Nothing at all. "Can you at least leave him alive, sane, and well? He is needed." The two look at each other. "Tsunayoshi-kun would probably want to give him a trial anyways. I don't see much of a problem, how about you Skylark-kun?" Rokudo Mukuro asked Hibari Kyoya. "Hn." And with that statement, that Mukuro seemingly understood, left the roof. Reborn blinked, and they were in the headquarters in an unfamiliar place.

 **~oOo~oOo~**

 **First Person: Mariko**

I was in the Disciplinary Committee room when Sisko found me, curled up in on myself in the fetal position. I had already cried myself out years ago, but that didn't stop the wanting to. "What's the matter Mariko-chan?" Sisko asked me. I sniff and shake my head without saying a word. She comes to sit down next to me in the Mushroom Corner and starts to play with my hair.

That is how Kyo-chan found us not fifteen minutes later. "Tsu-kun wants us for a trial. Do either of you know what it could be about?" Sisko shakes her head, but I just stand up and use illusions to cover up anything that could be considered weak by outsiders. They didn't understand what I had gone through, thus they didn't understand why it left such deep scars. Sisko takes my hand and leads me out of the room with Kyo-chan not far behind us. "I think I'll stay out of this trial guys." I tell the two girls. Kyo-chan stiffens and Sisko let's loose a light gasp. I don't need to look into Kyo-chan's eyes to know that she is furious. They both know what this trial is about. And there is only one person stupid enough to actually commit the crime. They know all right. "We'll drop you off at your rooms if you want? I know you don't really want to go to your house right now." Truly, the house is more of a cover story. Oka-san knows it too. She knows about what we do, she knows about why we do it. And she agrees wholeheartedly on the matter. Especially after what happened a few years ago. The same thing that is the reason for having the upcoming trial to begin with. Oka-san was never the same after that. At least I understand now where I get my deviousness from. I degrees. Sisko takes us to my, suite for lack of a better term. After they are certain that I am okay, they leave for the Council Meeting.

 **~oOo~oOo~**

 **Third Person Limited: Lal Mirch**

All the Council members that she had already met were here. Except her student. Even Council members that she hadn't met were here. For the people that she hadn't met there were the Sasagawa siblings Ryohei and Kyoko, there was one Miura Haru, there was Kurokawa Hana, a girl named Dokuro Chrome who looked eerily like one Rokudo Mukuro who was standing menacingly over the accused Gokudera Hayato. Even Naito Longchamp. Although how they got him on their side she would likely never know. But there was no sign of her student. This didn't make much sense to Lal, Mariko had come off as the kind of woman that Lal would have respected. Which meant that she would should have been here a while ago. Long before most of the others that were attending. The trial started when a small redhead named Irie Shoichi entered the room and took a seat. "Considering the offense, and the absence of one of our members, I believe that everyone knows why we are here?" Tsunayoshi asked in a deceptively calm voice. there were murmurs of agreements and grunts of acknowledgment from the crowd.

Reborn spoke up. "What is the offense then Tsunayoshi?" The room became so tense that it would be difficult to cut it with a Rain Flame coated blade. "Hahahaha." The laughter sounded strained. "That's right, you are new here. You don't understand what has happened here." The room almost seemed relieved by what the baseball player that was Yamamoto Takeshi said. "All you need to know is that this moron crossed the proverbial line when speaking to one of our members." Kyoko stated in the coldest voice that Lal had heard in this room yet. It seemed that there was more then met the eye in this little large group of contradictions and surprises. Yet another person spoke up from the crowd. Kurokawa Hana stated in an unreadable voice, "Since you are new to this town of Namimori, you have a chance of being pardoned of your offense in this court. But before you are, you must know that there are certain things that are taboo around certain members. One of the things that you have stated in the presence of one Sawada Mariko, twin younger sister to one Sawada Tsunayoshi, and a strong woman in her own right both mentally and physically, is one of such things. Never call her those things again. Have I made myself clear?" Her voice was colder than ice, and it was clear that while this girl was not one to be in the middle of the battlefield, she too had her own place in this Council. And the court seemed to be it.

It appeared that Gokudera didn't understand what kind of situation he was in. "And why should I? That bitch deserved everything that I said." He stated boldly, and brashly. There were growls echoing around the room and Lal could have sworn that she heard a gun's safety click off from the direction of Miura. "You should never call someone from this family a bitch desu! You don't even know why certain things are taboo to certain people desu! You should not judge people before you get to know them desu!" The girl seemed that she wanted to do more than shout. While this was happening, it seemed that Rokudo was contemplating something. "I could always possess him so that he wouldn't be a problem to us Tsunayoshi-kun." The one time experiment offered the brunet. "No Mukuro. He at least deserves a second chance now that he understands just what is going on." The sounds of discontent and agreement with Rokudo's suggestion quickly died down after those words were uttered and you could clearly see just who was anchorage of this Familia. For that was what it was. It may have been a Vigilante Familia, but it was still a Familia. Lal quietly cursed out Iemitsu for not checking in on his family more often and relying on his spies that, judging from the reports and files that she had found in Mariko's desk, were clearly no longer on his side. "His sentence is probation. He will stay with one of us, someone who can and will deal with any threats that he may pose, for as long as the Carnivore sees fit." the Hibari scion stated with an air of finality. "I'll take that responsibility since I know that if anybody else does, he wouldn't last the week. Meeting adjoined." And with that, the court was over. Both Lal and Reborn blinked at the suddenness of the announcement.

Gokudera didn't seem to understand what had truly happened. "Why do I have probation?! I did nothing wrong!" He shouted. Before he could be stabbed by a pair of tridents from two Mist Flame users that had suddenly appeared, Tsunayoshi held up his hand. "I do not believe what Kyoya had granted you. He is not usually so merciful. Especially when it comes to the inner circle; me, my sister, Takeshi, Ryohei, Kyoko, Chrome, Lambo because he is important to my sister. Even Mukuro is included in that list, for all that it may seem otherwise. For him to be so merciful is unusual. Normally his verdict would be one of two things; permanent banishment from the safe zone that is Namimori and surrounding areas or," he paused for some unknown reason "Death." That last word was stated with such finality that the bomber seemed to finally understand what he had gotten out of. "If I had not volunteered for the job of escorting you, One of the others would have done it. They are not as merciful as they claim that I am. They would have killed you the moment that you were out of sight. Especially some the girls. They like it just as little as a wolf is friends with a rabbit. They can kill you in at least two hundred different ways, and leave no evidence for anyone but my sister to use against them. Sometimes not even then. Do you understand now what kind of blessing you have been given?" The brunet asked of his new charge. The bomber slowly nodded his head. Likely still processing what had been said. "Good. You should come with me. I am certain that Ka-san won't mind another mouth to feed in the house. Especially since Imoto doesn't spend much time at home these days." And with that, the brunet turned on his heel and left the room with a silver haired lost puppy close on his heels.

 **~oOo~oOo~**

 _And thus the fifth change. May the consequences be large or small, it is done and cannot be reversed._

 _So mote it be._

* * *

 **Hey all, sorry about the slightly delayed update, this was actually finished yesterday but I was literally falling asleep on my feet. We have met the puppy! He is going to have a harder job earning everyone's trust now because he called Mariko a whore. There is an actual reason for why that word is taboo around her and I will explain at a later date. I just don't know when that'll happen. So question! Who do you think should show up next? Anyone is acceptable. Even people who don't exist. If you do however wish for an OC to appear, please send me their info if you have an idea of what they should be via PMing. Thank you for reading Minna-san!**


	7. Omake: Meet Me In Mexico

_Some time in the future._

 **Mariko**

We were in America, the United States of America to be specific, somewhere in Louisiana.

"Remind me how you managed to include me in all of this Emä. I forgot." Came a monotone voice from the ear piece in my ear. "I would like to know that as well Ka-san." I just laugh at my children's words. We were on a mission. Well, I was. Lambo and Fran decided to tag along. Up above Takara circled. I brought along the golden eagle because I believed that it would be good to have eyes on the sky. Sitting beside me in shotgun was my borneo bateater python, Shun. He was also here just in case.

"Laughing isn't an explanation Emä." I continue to laugh, and this time Shun joins in. "Fran, I think that damn snake that she brought along is laughing with her!" Lambo whines to his brother figure. I decided that some music would benefit me right about know, so I turn on the radio.

"You two, shut up and get going. I can see the lights now. They're coming up fast. I need one of you to call Xanxus and tell him that I won't be able to make it to our date, tell him that cops are a pain in the ass that I can't get rid of. And I also need one of you to call Tsu-nii and tell him I got arrested again." Lambo shouts something that sounds like an aghast 'again?' and I can hear Fran calling his father figure and giving him my message. I take a look in the review mirror to see that the cops are closing in on me. Damn those bastards that destroyed my faster car. I need to tell Sho-kun and Spa-kun that my new toy didn't last long and had a problem with the exploding thing.

The cops, finally catching up to me, manage to pull me over somehow and that is when Shun slithers up onto me. They won't dare take him off now. Ha!

"Ma'am, care to explain to me what you were doing just no- OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" He shouts seeing Shun. I grin at him. "This is my pet borneo bateater python, Shun. Isn't he cute?" I ask as I hear Lambo groan and Fran call Tsu-no explaining what was going on. I internally wince. I was sooooo going to get an earful when I got back.

"Yes, well. You are under arrest." I smile at him. This plan was working out like a charm! "I have the right to remain silent. If I do say anything, it can and will be used against me in a court of law. I have the right to have a lawyer present during any questioning. If I cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for me if I so desire. Is that correct officer?" I ask. The officer clearly looks perturbed by my knowledge. "Of course, I have only ever hear those words from TV shows that I overhear when Oka-san is watching them." I say while examining Shun's tail to look for any dry skin. The officer visibly looks relieved. "That is correct Ma'am. If you will get out of the car so that we may cuff you?" He asks and Shun hisses. "Now see officer, I would. However, Shun doesn't like it when I can't move my arms. It's a Shun thing. My other snake isn't nearly so picky, but..." I say shrugging. The man gulps. "Then if you would follow me?" He asks a different question. "Of course officer!" I say. "By the way, where are we?" I ask him. "Texas, on the edge of the Mexican border." Perfect. "And the nearest police station?" "Not five miles from here Ma'am." "Thank you officer! My brother will be coming to pick me up shortly." A different officer gives me a dirty look. "I highly doubt that bitch." I shoot the man a small smile full of pain and suffering, knowing full well that my eyes have turned colder than dry ice. Isaac, I actually recognized this police officer, shivers. "As I recal, I have never met you once Isaac Leith Massey. But I do know who you are. And I also never recall giving you permission to call me by that. Do you?" I ask. Reborn taught me well in terms of using my looks as intimidation. If only I hadn't left my fedora at home. But I love my grey and black fedora and didn't want to loose it. I see a shiver go down Isaac's back at my words. "How do you know all that?" He asks me, terrified. "I've asked around." I say vaguely. I don't want people to know who now runs CSSPV. Or alert anyone to my part of Vongola if they don't already know. "Oh, and if you have two teens as well, I would like to talk with them. They go by the names of Lambo and Fran." I say. The 'good' officer, Mervyn Freddy Clinton, sends me a look. "Ma'am, how did you know about them?" I send him a reassuring smile that doesn't look reassuring at all. "Oh Mervyn, you have so much to learn in the ways of the mafia." I tell him, playing one more of my cards. I see Isaac tense up as I mention the mafia. Now who's the bitch? I could easily make your new life Hell Isaac. After all, I know all about you, Hammond Kerry Andrews, and your attempt to escape the mafia. Unfortunately for you, you are a very wanted man. And a change of name and vocation won't get you anywhere around me.

"Mervyn, we should just let her go." Isaac said. "Oh sweaty, dear, love, doll, baby cakes, you can't get rid of me THAT easily. You should know that no one can run from the mafia for very long. Especially if there is a bounty on their head for around twenty thousand American dollars on their head." I say naming the price that my job was worth. He stiffens. I knew that he had been checking his bounty to see how much he was wanted. But you know what they say; Curiosity killed the cat. Only this time, satisfaction won't bring it back. Nothing will.

"I do hope that you haven't hurt my cow or my frog. I would hate to find my sons in bad condition." I see a small glint in Isaac's eyes as I say the word 'sons'. I know that he sees a way out. The only problem was, he would never be able to use it. Shun had already taken the poison syringe that would kill the man and inserted the poison into his blood stream. He wouldn't last a fortnight. The poisons that I made always did what they were made to do. And this particular blend didn't have a known antidote. Well, known to anyone but me of course. I can already see the improvements I can make to my safe haven with my new amount of cash.

"Here we are. The boys that we picked up are right this way. Please follow Isaac to their room." I roll my eyes. Morons the lot of them. "You do realize that they are both minors and thus can't be judged in a court of law right?" I ask. And Isaac looks at me with wide eyes. "They are?!" Like I said. Morons. The lot of them. "Yes, my cow is fifteen and my frog is fourteen." Isaac looks like I just killed his pet dog in front of him. "Isaac, do you have any pets?" I ask him. He startles. "Uh, no. I don't have any."

"Pity." I state before entering the room. "Emä, why did you let us get caught?" Fran whines to me. "Oh calm down Fran. I'll upgrade your frog's pond later. And Lambo, Gyuudon will get an upgraded pasture by the end of this as well." I state. They shut up knowing that that is all the compensation they will be getting out of me. They weren't supposed to get caught. I was disappointed. And they knew it.

About a half hour later, one of the officers comes into our room followed by Kyo-nii. "Zio!" Lambo shouts. The officer doesn't know. It isn't Isaac. He's probably feeling some of the adverse effects of my venom right about now. "Kyo-nii! I didn't know that you were the one that was close! I thought that it would be Ryo-nii or Take-nii. You coming is much better. I wanted to talk to you anyways." He grunts. "Carnivore, why are your Herbivores here with you?" I shoot them a scathing look. "They aren't supposed to. I wanted them at least a few years older before their first arrest. I also expected more from Fran. He is an illusionist after all." Fran looks away while Lambo blushed in embarrassment and looks down. "Let's get out of here Carnivore." He states. I get up out of my sitting position, grab my children's ears and drag them to the waiting car outside with Shun following in my wake. "Oh, Shun dear, could you please grab that file that I wanted?" I ask my snake. _"Of course I can. I'll be right back."_ And Shun slithers off with every single officer scrambling to get out of his way. We get into the car and Takara is waiting inside on a headrest with Hibird singing next to her. _"Did you finish everything up Flock Leader?"_

I grin at my golden eagle. "Not just yet. Shun is getting the file that I wanted and should be back in about... Now." Just then my ever so loyal and fateful snake slithered into the car dragging a file. I pick it up and immediately start sorting through it. "Before I forget, Shun, can you get my phone and dial my customer?" The snake nods in my direction and slithers over to my purse that I left behind. _"Here is your fedora Flock Leader."_ Tatara stated after dropping it in my lap. Kyo-nii sighs as if he can never understand me. Truth be told, he probably can't.

Shun pushes my phone over to me.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello. Your target is dead. I expect the usual payment in the usual place at the usual time. Goodbye." I hang up then quickly dial another number. "Your target has been eliminated. I want the money transferred over to my account by the end of the day. Thank you." I did something similar with three others effectively quadrupling my reward for such an easy job.

"Carnivore, not everyone finds a job like that one as easy as you do." I grin at him. An honest, open grin that is rarely seen these days. "I know Kyo-nii. I know." The driver continues on the road back to the airport that will be taking us home from Mexico. All in all, not a bad job.

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **Hello! This Omake is actually a song fic surprisingly. I heard the song Mexico by Carre Underwood and couldn't help but think of my character having some bonding time with her 'sons' on something like this. If you are worried about Mariko adopting anyone else, she won't. She only adopted Lambo and Fran because 1) Lambo is a Lightning and was all but abandoned by his Familia, and 2) Fran is a Mist that no one truly wants to train because of his snarky sarcastic attitude. Naturally, I can't help but think of putting him in the custody of likely the only person who would make his personality even worse. *grins evilly* Please tell me what you thought of this and if I should make more. Sayonara! Minna-san!**


	8. Omake: Muku-nii to the Rescue!

_"There is a wall of silence in our way_

 _What's quiet in the voices I cannot say_

 _Through all the walls I fought in my mind_

 _And your eyes are the only refuge I find_

 _So we moved under the spotlight_

 _And never thought about the price we'd pay_

 _When all the world around us slipped away_

 _Hey, is there a place for us_

 _Where flames flicker and wave for us_

 _And we can see the future and the dreams it's made of_

 _Hey, is there a place_

 _A place for us_

 _A place for us_

 _Well I'm not afraid to die here_

 _But damned if I go on living a lie here_

 _So long we revelled in the spotlight_

 _And never think about the price we'd pay_

 _When all the world around us slipped away_

 _Hey, is there a place for us_

 _Where flames flicker and wave for us_

 _And we can see the future and the dreams it's made of_

 _Hey, is there a place_

 _A place for us_

 _A place for us_

 _Now from the streets we run_

 _Eyes wild like the sun_

 _We are the new creators_

 _We are the chosen ones_

 _And as the city blazes_

 _You hear a voice that you can trust_

 _Singing is this the place for us_

 _Hey, is there a place for us_

 _Where flames flicker and wave for us_

 _And we can see the future and the dreams it's made of_

 _Hey, is there a place_

 _A place for us_

 _A place for us_

 _A place for us_

 _A place for us_

 _A place for us"_

My song ends and I sigh. I had gone through my entire playlist and I am still on edge. I am currently sitting in my office, reclining on my couch, hiding from the entirety of the world. And everyone knows it too. Well, maybe Lal and Reborn don't know, but they should soon. After all, Lal tried to get me to train today of all days. I am never good on this day. This day is always the worst in my life. How could this day be so bad you ask? Well, if you are a girl past the age of puberty, you would also understand my pain. If you aren't, tough luck. I won't say it out loud.

Sighing, I go back and restart my entire music library once more. Surprisingly enough, the song Jericho came on as the first song. Just fucking great. The best part? All my animals know that today is a day to avoid me. My boys are even avoiding me. They know that if anyone threatens me today, burnt toast would be better off then them.

It has been about a week since the two babes joins the Sawada household. After the first three mornings of me waking up before dawn to go through reports only to find that Reborn is trying to sneak into my room only an hour after the sun rises, I have all but moved into headquarters. I should name it or something. I do after all call this fucking place home for the moment.

There is a knock on my door. I don't move to open it, knowing that there are only three people who would know to look for me here and have to courage to actually follow through on that thought. Unfortunately for them, I am not in any mood to deal with them. So I remain silent. Tuning them out with my music. If it was Tsu-nii, he would get the message and leave. If it was Kyo-nii he would go next door and wait until I came for him. If it were Muku-nii, I would be playing with lightning once more.

Unfortunately, it was Muku-nii. Fortunately, he seemed to know about my circumstances.

"Do you need to train with me?" He asks almost gently. The gentleness in his question stopped me from giving him forth degree burns via lightning. Unlike most of the people in this world didn't know about my previous life. Muku-nii did. He was the only one who could likely understand my situation, since it had happened to him six times give or take. It helped that he knew that I didn't really remember much about my previous life.

I mean think about it, you spend thirteen years in a world as a different person you kinda forget who you were in the first life. It didn't help that my past life was now a separate entity in my Mindscape like a separate personality. I had started calling her Elley because that is what she wanted to be called, and it was a small mercy. She couldn't after all do anything but talk and take care of my Mindscape.

I think for a moment. Today being the day that I had died in my past life. I didn't know how I knew it, I was never one to care about dates even in my past life, but I never failed to get depressed on this day. The fact that my period started on this day as well didn't help. Or maybe it did, who would know?

"Sure, I could use a different distraction than this. Weapons, or illusions?" Muku-nii gives me a soft smile. The kind that he only gives to Sisko and me.

"Nagi will be joining us, so we will work on mid-range weapons and illusions." Oh thank the gods. Sisko will be with us. She knew just how bad today was even if she didn't know why. Getting up, I leave my office of green and filling cabinets everywhere to follow Muku-nii. He leads me to an empty office that will likely never be filled because of one reason, it holds the only entrance known by all that leads to the Underbase. Every office has an entrance, however that entrance is known by three people; Tsu-nii, the person who owns the office, and me. Tsu-nii because he is the boss and is the one who tells the person who owns the office. Me because no one can hide things from me in my own house.

Muku-nii presses his hand upon the symbol that leads to the door of the Underbase and lights his flames. The door disappears because the real illusion that it was there temporarily disappeared, and we entered with the door reappearing after we both passed it. The hall is dark while we walk down it before reaching some stairs leading down. There there is some light, but only enough to barely see with so that we don't kill ourselves on the stairs, and as soon as the stairs end, the light disappears. "Almost there." Muku-nii whispers as if I don't know this fact.

Suddenly a bright light starts shining right in our faces. "Welcome dear people, to the Underbase!" Muku-nii ignores my usual strange concentration. Continuing to walk, we quickly reached a training room where Sisko was waiting for us. "Alright girls. Ready to begin?"

 **~oOo~oOo~**

 **I do not own the rights to the song 'Place For Us' by Mikky Ekko.**


	9. Chapter 6: What is a God?

**Third Person Limited: Lal Mirch**

Lal didn't know what to think when she walked in on her student. Mariko was absolutely filthy like she hadn't washed herself in days. She also looked tired.

However, it wasn't Mariko's appearance that had started Lal so much. It was the fact that the woman was cooking something. Admittedly it was something simple, noddles she believed, but she was still cooking. "What are you doing?" Lal asked her student. "Hmm? Oh, making egg noddles. I'm hungry." She said as her response. Lal scowled. "I can see that. Why are you cooking instead of cleaning up yourself. Or better yet, telling me where you have been for the last few days? Or even getting some sleep." Mariko looked tiredly amused. "I was in the field. I am cooking because I am hungry. I am too tired to take a shower. I'll be sleeping after my food is eaten. And that's about it I believe." And with that she went back to cooking.

"Oh, Imoto. Your back early. How'd it go?" Tsunayoshi asked as he walked into the room. "Food. Sleep. Shower. Report." He stated after getting a good look at his sister. Said sister sent Lal a victorious smirk. Then her phone rang.

"Hei?" Mariko answered in a language that Lal had not learned yet. _Yet._

"Meillä on ongelma." Mariko looked slightly upset as whatever the other person spoke over the phone. "Ja mikä on tämä "ongelma"?"

"Varia ovat matkalla Japaniin kun puhumme."

"Ole hyvä ja anteeksi kun menen nurkkaan ja huutaa profanities niin monella eri kielellä, että tiedän." **(Please excuse me as I go into a corner and scream profanities in as many different languages that I know.)**

Tsuna laughed at whatever his sister had said, then turned serious once more. "So, I am a target now huh?" Mariko grimaces at her brother's choice of phrase. "Yes, now, I thank you for the information. I want you to notify me about even the slightest change. Thank you." And with that, hung up.

"What was that all about?" Lal asked of her student. "Nothing that you won't find out eventually. Tsu-nii, imma have to skip the bed. I need food and a shower, but I can go for a bit longer without rest." Tsuna grunts, looking like his mind is already far off. Mariko finishes cooking her food, eats it, and then gets up to leave. "Imoto, I want you to spar three on one with Kyoya, Mukuro, and Chrome. Tell Gokudera that he will be sparring with Takeshi and Onii-san. He's going to need the experience. Don't let him use his explosives. I want him learning other weapons. Are you going to be alright if I lessen his probation?" Mariko nods. "I was never really upset with him in the first place, he didn't know." Tsuna sends his sister a look that Lal could not define and continues with his instructions. "I want him to learn how to use a gun and how to combat illusions. Starting with Chrome, then after he passes her, on to you, and then Mukuro. I want all available flame users practicing with their flames for worst case scenarios. Yes, even Lambo. He needs to learn control sometime. I-pin and Fuuta are coming back tonight, and I want them also up to date on what is going on, and later training with you and the others. And Mariko?" Lal's student snapped her attention completely to Tsuna looking far more alert than she did even a minute ago. "I want you to sleep after the seal is broken." Mariko nodded curtly and walked out.

"Seal?" Tsuna looked up from staring at a small carving on the table to see Reborn sitting right across from him. "Yes, seal. The seal to the true Underbase. You have only seen the very first level of the Underbase. That level contains some training grounds and the Court's room. The true Underbase is sealed away for times of great trouble. Or danger, depending on what you will. **(That made no sense. Even to me. I'MA KEEP IT FOR THAT REASON!)** the true Underbase is used for many things, some examples of the things it is used for is a stronghold, command center, hospital, training grounds, labyrinth, laboratory, and the center of all operations in times of war. We have yet to go into all out war however." Lal was stunned. How could CEDEF _not_ know about something this big? "The true Underbase spans for miles in all directions under Namimori. The entry is sealed off for these times. The last time we opened the seal, was when we almost went to war." Lal was itching to ask, but something was holding her back. Apparently the same can't be said for Reborn. "What did you nearly go to war over?" Tsuna's expression goes from blank to stone cold and almost feral. "No one will take what is _mine_." And Lal can't help but raise an eyebrow. That's very vague. And tells her absolutely nothing, aside from the fact that Sawada was likely a possessive Sky. "And I thank you for your possessiveness. I truly appreciate it." Lal's confirmation came from the doorway that Mariko exited. "And what's this about the Seal being broken? As I recall, the last time we were all using the rooms that hand been made so that flames were unable to work inside it." Rokudo Mukuro says as he enter the room and sits down next to Tsuna. The smaller brunet laughs. "I still don't know who Imoto's contact was that could manage to do that. Much less be willing to do it." Rokudo smirks. "Kufufufufufu I have yet to meet this contact as well. And I am certain that Kyo-kun was tearing up the town looking for the one able to do it. Kufufufufufu I know I would have been, if not for the circumstances." Both Reborn and Lal are now confused. And a little jealous. How on Earth did Mariko manage _that_?

 **~oOo~oOo~**

 **First Person: Mariko**

I sneezed. Damn you Muku-nii! Damn you for talking about me! That matters not! I don't really care what they are talking about it. They'll never find Uncle without consent! (Muhahahahahahahahahahaha- *cough cough*) Not in a million years, even if they had that long.

I look in my office, and enter after making sure that no one has bugged it or so much as entered it. Going behind my desk, I open one of the two panels there, the one hidden under my desk. Inside, there is a Flame Lock. After unlocking the flame lock, it is a full palm scan and a secret eye scanner. After that is a round key hole, I fit my Mist ring into it and run my Mist Flames through it, then take it out and replace it with my Cloud ring to do the same, making things work. After a door opens right beside me, which I enter, everything goes back to normal in my office.

The door leads down into the true Underbase.

More feet under than people buried, and likely not as dank and definitely not as crowded, the True Underbase was almost always Sealed. And when it is Unsealed, I usually spend all my time here. I am the Spy Master after all. My network will be the ones to gather information and report back to me. While I have little fear of traitors in my network, for safety precautions only, my people don't report in person. It's better that way. No one can follow them. My people are good, but there is always someone better, and I don't want them to feel like it's there fault if our base is compromised. For some of my people, that would destroy them. I don't want that. I need all my people, including the ones who are basically very observant civilians. Sometimes I think I need them especially, since my second is just that. She's good. But she can't fight to save her life or the ones that she loves. Considering she is an orphan that my brother picked up, that group is rather small.

I enter my main office, with my boys and girls following me. Clapping once, I turn the lights on. "Now, the Varia are on their way." I look to the display that shows things that a normal civilian girl should most definitely _not_ have, ranging from tiny-almost-invisible cameras that can be attached to birds to dangerous chemicals important to making many deadly poisons. Looking back at my animals, I smile. "Let's get this show on the road why don't we?"

 **~oOo~oOo~**

 **Third Person Limited: Unknown Spy, known to Varia as Michael**

"VOOOOOOOOOI! Where the fuck is the Shitty Boss?!" Squalo shouted into nowhere. Man was Michael glad that he was used to loud noises from when he was being trained near Hime-sama. He was glad that he was trained near Hime-sama, or more procicely her brother, otherwise he would have been killed by the chaos in the Varia. It had nothing compared to Burisosu-sama'a Guardians, even with Hime-sama there to help calm them down. (Michael was worried about the message that Hime-sama had sent him about a new Guardian. He really didn't want to meet them. **(He was forced to anyways.)** ) "I don't know where Boss has gone Captain. I would assume that he has gone to the shooting arena." Squalo looked pissed, "No he hasn't. I checked." The Shark managed to grit out. "Oh, my apologies Captain. Have you checked the wince cellar?" Squalo looked slightly surprised as Michael's question. "We have one?" Michael nodded sagely "Indeed we do Captain. Would you like me to check?" Squalo grimaced, likely at Michael's seeming idiocy. "No, I'll do it. We can't lose the only informant on the Decimo." That last part was muttered, and for once Michael was glad for Hime-sama's intense training when it came to infiltration. Michael only gave them information that others would be able to see, along with some of the things that slightly trained others could see. Not all of it true. Hime-sama has suggested something along the lines. **(Hmmmmm... OMAKE TIME! *throws hands into air*)** Squalo stormed off after Michael had given him instructions to the wine cellar. The long way, not the one under the Boss' desk. Only the Boss was supposed to know about that one. Although Michael's bet was on Squalo finding it soon. He had better, Michael had three hundred American dollars on the line.

 **~oOo~oOo~**

 **~TIME SKIP~**

 **First Person Limited: Mariko**

I look up from my book to see a message on my computer. Quickly scanning the contents of said message, I curse. What is up with people and betraying me? I know it doesn't happen often, but still! My people should love me! Not attempt to dethrone me! Wait... That came out wrong... Oh well. *shrugs*

This thing will be easily fixed. "Gryphoness to Black Six? I am going to need your experience. One of my flock has strayed." From the other end of the ear piece, I hear a dark chuckle. "I'm sending you the information now." Which was true, I had just clicked the send button. "Black Six to Gryphoness. I just received the information. I will commence the operation immediately. Over and out." And with those final parting words, the connection in cut. I can count on Black Six to carry out the job assigned to them.

I look at the time, seeing that it is not even considered morning by my body clock, I am slightly surprised that it is so early. Of course, my body clock only considered the sun rising to be morning so~.

I pull out my phone, the one used for my jobs only. Sho-kun made it for me with the help of his English pen pal from scratch. Just like they started making the Box Weapons (I may or may not be responsible for purposefully or non-purposefully dropping a complaint within ear shot of the rednet about carrying too many things. *whistles innocently*). I enter a number, and wait for the person on the other end to answer.

"Hello?" There she is. "Yes, hello. With whom and I speaking to?" There was an unmistakable pause. "I would like to ask that as well." I grin. The person is definitely one of the people who I meant to call. "You can't see me, yet I can touch you. I can be gentle and destructive on the same day. I am dark, but I am still light."

"Tezcatlipoca." I don't need to give an affirmative. "You are speaking to Janus." I smile. "Well Janus, let's talk about your current employer."

"Of course, My Lady."

 **~oOo~oOo~**

 **Mission Report: Reborn**

Nono,

Sawada Tsunayoshi is much more than we were led to believe. Nana is more observant, and Tsunayoshi is much more talented than Iemitsu claimed. I know not wether or not that was purposeful on Iemitsu's part. This family is much more than meets the eye. Earlier this month, I witnessed a 'court trial' of one of the people I brought over for doing something that was apparently taboo. My original intention was to let Tsunayoshi ease into this life. It seems that I have no say in that matter. A few hours before writing this report, Tsunayoshi's spy master, I was as shocked as you likely are to hear about this, gained some information that they deemed important. I do not know yet what that information is, however they are preparing for war it seems. From what I can see, Tsunayoshi's team includes many, active, Flame users. I do not know which ones are his official guardians, aside from the Rain Guardian. Nono, you should know, that Tsunayoshi has at least two Clouds, two Mists, two Suns, two Lightnings, one Storm, and one Rain. He has also been observed to be harmonizing to yet another Lightning and yet another Storm. I have heard rumors that yet more Flame active people are returning from a mission. They have yet to arrive. I have not once shot Tsunayoshi with the Dying Will Bullet. I have an assumption for how strong he is, but have yet to prove or disprove it. I will continue as I have been, and join them in preparing for this 'war' with an unknown enemy.

\- Reborn

 **~oOo~oOo~**

 **Response: Nono  
**

Reborn,

Xanxus and the Varia are headed to Japan.

\- Nono

 **(Reborn: Well Shit.)**

 **~oOo~oOo~**

 **Third Person Limited: Tsunayoshi**

Tsuna was sitting at his desk at Headquarters, the upper layer, doing paperwork. He could hear singing from the hallway and knew that his sister was on her way, likely to either turn a report in or collect something from her desk. Beside him and slightly more towards the door, he heard the faint sound of keys clicking away from Shouchi's desk, likely working on a project. Behind him he could hear the soft breaths of one of his Clouds as he slept on the couch that was in the corner. He heard a twitter and noted that one of his sister's birds had entered the room, likely from one of the vents. Kyoya's bird wouldn't twitter, Hibird would sing. It was a peaceful day. Shame that that would soon be shattered. One of Riko's network had spotted the Sword Emperor. For whatever reason, the Varia were coming. And all Tsuna had to do was wait and see why.

 **~oOo~oOo~**

 **A/N: The return from a mission was not planned. In fact, it was literally me making egg noodles while I was writing this. XD**

 **Also, I have been taking Japanese lessons recently, and I have noticed somethings about the character's names. If you know what I am talking about, you will know who Black Six is, and no I will not be telling you people until the end of the book if you have not already figured it out. Although, I may or may not be dropping heavy hints throughout the duration of this book. I already dropped one heavy hint, and one light hint. Good luck!**

 **I totally didn't mean for there to be some weird riddle with an answer, however I needed to introduce one of Mariko's... What would you call them actually? Secret subordinates? It's likely I guess.**

 **As for who Janus is, if you know about Roman mythology, that will give you a huge hint. And Mariko's alias? I actually did some research into who to name her after. Tezcatlipoca is the Aztec god of... give me a second with this list; the night sky, the night winds, hurricanes, the north, the earth, obsidian, enmity, discord, rulership, divination, temptation, jaguars, sorcery, beauty, war _and_ strife. *pretends to gasp for air* The aspect Mariko commonly associates with is the one called Yohualli Èhecatl, who (according to the wiki) is "Night, Wind". I chose this particular god because, if you really think about it (even though you don't know her personality that well yet) Tezcatlipoca fits her so well. A walking contradiction.**

 **In this you see Mariko's slightly darker side. The side that can order the death or torture of one of the people who used to work for her with no remorse whatsoever. I wanted that because she is not a saint, and I don't plan to make her such. Mariko is human and all humans have flaws.**

 **Apparently, American dollars are much, or a little depending on country, more valuable than most local currencies. For example, (Using Google for this BTW) one US dollar is equal to about 115.64 Japanese yen. So Michael is betting (Still using Google) about 34690.50 Japanese yen, and about 512896.58 Italian lira (The Italian currency).**

 **Tsuna is NOT OP! He has just gone through training with his sister. Remember, Mariko is going to be a paranoid little shit (to enemies) and is Tsuna's Spy Master (Thus she is paranoid, kinda in the job description.). So as her brother, Tsuna went through the same kind of training that she did. Technically, they all did. So there will be many times for OOCness. To sum this paragraph up, Tsuna isn't OP. He is well trained. You will see what I mean later in the story.**


End file.
